


【珉汉】知男而上 Ⅰ

by PocketSalt



Category: Mysalt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSalt/pseuds/PocketSalt
Summary: 生活不易，卧底尹净汉被逼着扮基佬。
Relationships: unfinished - Relationship





	【珉汉】知男而上 Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《全世界逼我扮基佬》  
> 新扎师妹换头文学，不要认真。  
> 

  
  
01  
  
烂泥扶不上墙的尹净汉在警院里混吃混喝了几年，体能类的技能没见增长，厚着脸皮胡说八道的本领倒是强了不少。细舅跟警院里的老师关系好得不可开交，自然是清楚自家侄子各种糟心的成绩。但每到夜深人静时，细舅总会想起过世已久的姐姐临终前把尹净汉托付给自己的场面。见尹净汉在临近毕业之际仍吊儿郎当地过日子，细舅终是看不过眼，冲着不争气的侄子吼了半天，最后禁不住地抹了把泪，没过几天便又开始硬着头皮给这个倒霉侄子找关系，历尽千难万险地才把尹净汉搞进了失物认领处。  
  
细舅把尹净汉送到警察宿舍，安顿好了一切，离开前特意叮嘱他：“净仔啊，从学校里出来，就不再是学生，而是个社会人了。以后凡事都要靠自己，要对自己负责了。”  
  
“细舅我能帮得了你一时，帮不了你一世。要聪明点，把握好机会，好好做人，知不知道？”  
  
细舅的所作所为，尹净汉全都看在眼里。他一改往日嬉皮笑脸的模样，认真地点了半天头，应了半天是。当天晚上，他躺在床上想了很久，决定从第二天开始，做个为人民服务的好警察。  
  
  
失物认领处是警局里出了名的养老之地，纵使尹净汉决定改过自新，但没过多久他就成功地融入了这个养老部门，被同化到一心只想做一条英俊帅气的咸鱼。  
  
又是无所事事的一天。伸完懒腰的尹净汉倚在椅子上，侧眼默数着李硕珉打哈欠的次数，却很快又被对面吵吵嚷嚷的重案组吸引了注意力。  
  
“对面重案组怎么每天都能这么忙。”尹净汉观察对面半刻后发表评论，“现在法治社会不是挺风平浪静的嘛。”  
  
“看似风平浪静，实际可能暗潮汹涌。”李硕珉给尹净汉递了块口香糖，“要不然他们怎么能忙到吃个三文治都靠狼吞虎咽。”  
  
“而且最近忙成这个样子，搞不好还会缺人，所以要来我们这里借人。”李硕珉吓唬他。  
  
尹净汉皱眉：“有什么好借的？借我们过去帮他们挡子弹吗？”   
  
“这谁说得准，话不要说太满。我们失物认领处虽然看起来大家都在拍苍蝇，但是其实各个身怀绝技的。”李硕珉反驳他，“大家都是警察，互相用人也正常。”  
  
“不过话说回来，认识你这么久，我都还不知道你的特长是什么。”李硕珉问他。  
“我……我演技精湛！”尹净汉摸了下后脑勺，接着开始胡说八道，“我高中时在戏剧社可厉害了，当年给我送花送水送零食的妹纸多到从仲南排到仲北。”  
  
“不过有天我无意中看了《无底道》，当梁大眼对刘大仙说出‘我是警察’时，我才意识到，进入警界，为祖国与社会奉献我所有的青春与精力，这才是我的宿命。”  
  
“然后我就毅然决然地放弃了那些鲜花与掌声，奋发图强考进了警院。”尹净汉说完，用衣袖擦了擦并不湿润的眼眶。  
  
  
“哇……”李硕珉挑了挑眉，“然后你就来了失物认领处？”  
  
“都是天意弄人。”尹净汉失落地摆了摆手，“不提也罢。”  
  
李硕珉为他惋惜：“想不到你原来志向这么高远，失物认领处真的阻碍了你的远大前程。太屈才了，太可惜了。”  
  
尹净汉继续装模作样：“无它啦，人还是要认命的，我们要给点面子给老天爷，尊重下这位老人家的安排。”  
  
谁料李硕珉突然话锋一转：“你不用担心，你的远大志向一定能实现的，我上面有人，我今晚就给他打电话汇报你的情况。”  
  
尹净汉眉头一跳：“啊……不用啦，你的好意我心领啦。”  
  
“我尹净汉这辈子认定你这个兄弟了，一世人两兄弟，以后有福一定同享。但这样太麻烦你和你上面的人了，我怕被别人知道后在那里指手画脚、评头论足的，有损你们的英名，所以还是算了吧。”  
  
02  
  
尹净汉原本以为李硕珉只是一时兴起地随口说说。但是他没想到李硕珉居然来真的，而且传话效率惊人之高。这在向来以效率极低著称的失物认领处，实属罕见。  
  
  
“我们暂时无法预估这次行动的危险性。”突然被拉到茶餐厅里的尹净汉腰板挺直地坐在椅子上，精神紧绷地听文俊辉说，“所以希望你自己注意安全。”  
  
  
“金家独子金珉奎，前阵子学成归国，目前正在帮助他父亲金多金打理生意。”一旁的权顺荣抱着胸说，“但是多个月来的调查，金多金也似乎对我们警方的举动有所察觉，正在不断换洗手下人员。”  
  
“情报显示，金珉奎今天会跟猪扒张见面，细谈生意。你这次行动，要接触的就是金珉奎。”权顺荣继续说：“我们需要你暂时到茶餐厅里做一下服务员，帮我们接近他，来获得情报。”  
  
“你是新面孔，没怎么抛头露面过，不易令对方起疑心，到时在金珉奎周围安放带有监听器的番茄酱，帮助我们监听他跟猪扒张的对话，结束后就可以大功告退了。”  
  
从外回来的全圆佑给权顺荣递过衣服和监听器，权顺荣抬眼看向尹净汉：“这就是你的装备。”  
  
  
换好衣服的尹净汉不自然地深吸了口气，在大家紧张的注视下，迈着沉重的步伐走出了厨房，却一个不留神地踩到一双锃光瓦亮的黑皮鞋。他连忙抬起头，面前浓眉大眼的黑皮大高个冲他笑了笑。  


尹净汉神情凝重地咽了口唾沫，身子不由地往后倾。

“这就是金珉奎，净仔开始干活。”尹净汉听着耳机里传来的指令，硬生生地扯着嘴角，咧出一个僵硬的笑容，望向金珉奎：“不好意思啊先生，请问您几位？”

金珉奎低声说：“两位。”

尹净汉立马移开视线，转过身说：“先生这边请。”

尹净汉装作若无其事的样子，把番茄酱放在了桌上，但随后擦桌子的手却止不住地微微颤抖，在金珉奎向他投来疑惑的目光时，他小声地说道：“不好意思……昨晚熬夜熬太久了……先生您可以在这边手机扫码点餐，您点的餐很快就会送上来。”

金珉奎点了下头，尹净汉趁他低头掏手机时便拔腿而逃。在他快步闪进厨房时，其他同事都在忙着监听金珉奎，而文俊辉却把尹净汉拉到一旁，告诉他：“你太紧张了，这样子很容易令人起疑心的，你要放松。”。

接着尹净汉在他的帮助下做了几次深呼吸，却突然听到周围同事说：“出现特发情况，一个女子突然冲了进来，朝金珉奎泼水了。”

“不好！那个女子拿起了我们的窃听器……”

还没等尹净汉有反应过来，他就发现自己一个劲地朝那个妙龄女子走去。女子见来人正要阻拦自己，立马扭头质问金珉奎：“是不是因为她！”

“我就知道！你肯定是在外面喜欢上别的女人才跟我分手的！”

话毕，她扬手就把番茄酱拍到了尹净汉脑袋上。

03

金珉奎之前一直由着女子胡来，甚至泼水泼到自己身上时也没有抵抗，但在眼见她伤及无辜时，怒气立马涌了上来：“你发什么神经啊！人家是男的……”

“男的……你居然喜欢上男的了！”女子用番茄酱出完气后，神情倒没什么变化，但在听完金珉奎的话后，脸色急变，两行梨花泪瞬间往下淌，嘶喊着：“你怎么能这么对我……我跟了你这么多年！你怎么能说喜欢上男的就喜欢上男的……”

还没等她嚎完，就被不知从哪来的人给强硬带走了。

尹净汉捂着被砸伤的脑门，满心想着的都是“这算不算工伤，警局能不能报销，有没有额外的生病慰问补贴，慰问补贴要缴多少税，实际到手还能有多少”时，完全没留意到耳机掉落在远处的地面上，被金珉奎捡了起来。

“这是什么。”金珉奎问他。

尹净汉望着那个耳机，瞪圆了眼，灵光一闪地说道：“那是我的助听器……”

“蓝牙助听器……”尹净汉哽咽了一下，“能让我看起来像个正常人……”

金珉奎不吭声，撩开尹净汉挡住耳边的头发，顺势帮他把耳机戴进耳里。

尹净汉见金珉奎的表情没有异样，深吁了口气，然后编起了故事：“我以前在学校里不小心得罪了高年级的人，被打了一巴掌，然后就要戴助听器了。”

金珉奎垂眼：“真是对不起……”

“没事，这么多年来我都习惯了。”尹净汉拍了拍他的肩膀，“我脑壳现在有点痛，先走了啊。”

“不是……不……都对不起，很抱歉让你无缘无故被人砸脑袋了。”金珉奎从口袋里拿出手机，“我加你微信吧，这样我就能了解你的伤情，也能赔你拍片看病钱。”

尹净汉听到有人付钱，心想搞不好两边都能捞到钱，便二话不说掏出手机，兴高采烈地说：“好啊！”

————————————

未完，随缘更。


End file.
